Please Accept it
by kisshu'sgirl119
Summary: Ichigo feels lonely without Masaya,who has left to England. But when Kisshu keeps keeping company for Ichigo what happens when Masaya sees the two together right before his eyes? IxK
1. Up in the Clouds

**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me ok? This is a KisshuxIchigo fanfiction so beware Masaya lovers!! You, have been warned. Now on with the story! **

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ITS CHARACTERS!!! **

Ichigo sighed as she picked up the shattered plates from the floor. She wasn't really thinking straight with all that was going on.

Masaya had gone to England to research about endangered animals that were becoming extinct. He had promised Ichigo that they would keep in touch, but after several weeks after he left, he had stopped calling. She tried calling him back but he never answered the phone. She knew it wasn't like him to not keep in touch. What was he doing that kept him so busy all the time?

"Ichigo! _Ichigo!_", yelled Mint, waking up Ichigo from her day dreams.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" ,she asked pointing to all the plates she had dropped. Ichigo stared, coming back into a day dream of Aoyama-kun.

"_Ichigo!_", yelled Mint, which made Ichigo jump. She bowed her head, apologizing. "Sorry, my head has just been up in the clouds, you know?", she said, hoping her teamates would understand.

"Just go and take a customer's order, Ichigo. We'll clean it up", said Zakuro.

"Hai!" said the red-head and ran up to a waiting customer.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Mint. Zakuro shrugged and walked off. With a glance over her shoulder she said, "Let it go Mint". Mint was left sitting on the table, flustered.

On the weekend, Ichigo was extremley bored. Now that Aoyama-kun wasn't here, she didn't know what to do. At first she was going to lie down in bed all day but her dad kept bugging her about how she should get up and go outside-like he did when he was a boy- instead of moping around all day. So she had got dressed and gone outside to go to the park.

It was a beautiful day, and spring was in the air. Birds chirped, the flowers had bloomed, and butterflies flew in the air showing off their colorful wings. Ichigo sat on the bench unsure of what to do at this moment. She tried calling her two best friends, Moe and Miwa but both were busy at the moment. It was her day off at the café. Masaya was in England, and there were no aliens or chimera animals anywhere. At least, that's what she thought. Right above her, was an alien looking down at her.

Masha popped out from the chain of her phone and warned, "Alien alert! Alien alert!".

On the outide, Ichigo had a concerned look on her face, but on the inside she was leaping for joy.

"Where Masha?", she asked.

"Right up here," said a voice that was not Mashsa's at all, but someone else.

'_Kisshu_', thought Ichigo.


	2. Kamereon GO!

**This is chapter 2 of my story so I hope you like it. To all you Masaya lovers, this is a KisshuxIchigo fanfiction. You, have been warned. Now on with the story! **

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!**

'_Kisshu_', thought Ichigo.

As soon as Ichigo twirled around, Kisshu swooped down and kissed her, right on the lips. Ichigo felt her cheeks burn hot as this happened. Kisshu broke the kiss and flew into the air.

"K-Kisshu, what are you doing here?!", Ichigo demanded. Kisshu smirked, as she said this.

"It's so boring here, I thought I could spice things up and make your day!" ,he said, smiling now.

"_Go! Chimera animal!_", he screamed.

Suddenly, the chimera animal appeared in front of Ichigo. It's color was pitch black and had the body shape of a chamelon. Ichigo kissed her pendant.

"_Mew Mew Strawbery! Metamorpho-sis!_" ,she yelled. Her transformation was complete in two seconds. Kisshu flew above and watched the battle. Not even a smile or a single smirk came across his face. He had been planning something for Ichigo when he had made that chimera animal. In fact, that chimera animal was just for her.

The chimera animal spinned and, suddenly, turned into a fake Mint. Ichigo was confused.

'_What kind of a chimera animal is this?_' ,she thought to herself.

"_Ribbon Mint Echo!_", yelled the fake Mint.

Ichigo was hit by the Mint Echo, and flew through the air but landed on her feet softley.

'_I've always wanted to bang Mint on the head for not helping at the café. I guess this is my chance!'_ , she thought.

"_Strawberry Bell!"_, she summoned.

"_Ribbon Stawberry Surprise!", _she screamed.

Suddenly, the chimera animal started to melt, but got back up again no longer having Mint's appearance. Suddenly, it spinned again and into a fake Lettuce.

'_Lettuce?! Oh well, I have to fight because it's still a chimera animal. Even if Lettuce is my friend,"_ she thought.

"_Ribbon Lettuce Rush!_", yelled the fake Lettuce.

The attack blew her back, like in the first battle they had when they had first met. The fake Lettuce tried it again.

"_Ribbon Lettuce Rush!_", the fake Lettuce yelled.

Ichigo put her Strawberry Bell in front of her and put up a shield.

"Now it's my turn!", she yelled.

"_Ribbon Stawberry Check!"_ , she yelled and the chimera animal melted once again. The chameleon now spinned again and was now a fake Pudding. Ichigo was tired from the last two transformations, but knew she had to stay focused and keep her energy up.

'_Oh great, a fake Pudding! It's probably going to be fast, so I need to keep my energy up for this one!_' she thought.

Ichigo had thought right, for the fake Pudding had hopped on the trees ready to attack her from above.

"_Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!_", yelled the fake Pudding.

Ichigo ran as the fake Pudding kept attacking her with Pudding Rings. Ichigo jumped on trees while the fake Pudding followed, attacking non-stop, and while Kisshu watched from above. The fake Pudding had now grown tired and stopped to catch a breath.

'_Now's my chance!', _thought Mew Ichigo.

She knew she didn't have much energy to defeat this transformation of the chimera animal if she attacked it directly. She had to think quickly. Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea.

"_Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!_" ,she yelled.

She aimed it at the trunk of a tree. From the energy of the Stawberry Surprise, the tree smashed the chimera animal into a liquidy goo. It slowly moved from under the tree and got back up again. Ichigo thought this was annoying and tiring. How could she keep this up? She had used most of her energy in the battle with the fake Pudding, she was wet and stiff from the battle with the fake Lettuce, and had gained bruises from the battle of the fake Mint. She had defeated them all, yet the chimera animal kept getting back up. The chimera animal spinned and was now a fake Zakuro. Ichigo tightened her clench on her Strawberry Bell.

'_This one is going to be the toughest one of them all. I'll give it all I've got,', _she thought.

She stuck her strawberrybell out in front of her. "I'm ready for you!", she screamed.

"_Ribbon Zakuro Spear!", _the fake Zakuro said.

Ichigo held up a shield to protect her from the attack. Ichigo then jumped into the air, aiming for the chimera animal's arm.

"_Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!_", yelled Ichigo.

The fake Zakuro dropped her weapon. Again, Ichigo leaped into the air now aiming for the heart.

"_Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!_", she yelled.

The chimera animal melted again as Ichigo caught her breath. Kisshu, was now watching the scene in a tree. He had waited for this moment to happen, to see Ichigo's reaction for the final transformation of the chimera animal.

The chimera animal got up again, looking a little shaky, but not collapsing. Ichigo shook her head. She was ready to give up. She was tired, annoyed, and confused. All of a sudden the chimera animal spinned into another transformation. It was now a fake Masaya.

"A-Aoyama-kun…", whispered Ichigo.

Tears then spilled out her eyes as she saw what was before her. She shook her head dramatically.

"_No! I can't fight Aoyama-kun!_", she screamed.

She then fell to her knees and started to cry more now. The fake Masaya spinned and was now the Blue Knight. He raised his sword high ready to attack Ichigo. Ichigo didn't move, she just sat there.

"I will not fight you Aoyama-kun. I will not fight you Aoyama-kun!", she said.

Kisshu, now had fire in his eyes. He leaped down from the tree.

"_Kamereon! Freeze!_", he yelled.

The disguise of the Blue Knight faded, and the chameleon was now frozen.

"K-Kisshu…?", stuttered Ichigo.

Kisshu turned to her glaring, with hot tears in his eyes.

"Ichigo?! _Why?!_", he demanded. His voice made Ichigo jump.

"Why must I compete with him even when he is not even in Tokyo?!" ,he questioned

"K-Kishu…"

"I'm sorry to have caused you so much pain, Ichigo," he said, and with that he teleported her back to her house.

"I will do everything I can to heal you again," he said, opening the window.

He put his foot on the window ledge ready to take off. He looked over his shoulder at her and said, "Forgive me."


	3. Life is a Sweet Dream

**Hello, and welcome to Ch 3 of 'Please Accept It'. To all you Masaya lovers, this is a KisshuxIchigo fan fiction. You, have been warned. Also, I have gone through the trouble of looking up Japanese words so I hope my hard work pays off. These words will be in my story. Definitions will be at the bottom. If you have any complaints at all please complain to the author, not to the story. Thankyou. **

** I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR IT'S CHARACTERS!!! **

Ichigo sat up and realized that she had been lying on concrete. She looked around. Everything around her seemed to be floating, while staying on the ground. Everyone on the sidewalk walked past her with blank expressions on their faces. Ichigo got up and started walking. Before she knew it, she was already in the park. She saw the bench that her and Masaya usually sat on, but found that Aoyama was already sitting on it.

"Oh! Aoyama-kun! Aoyama-kun!", she called out, waving.

Oddly, Aoyama did not hear her. He just sat there. Sat there like he was waiting for someone.

"Aoyama-kun! _Aoyama-kun!_" she called out.

Masaya still didn't hear her. A shadowy figure walked in front of him. Aoyama smiled at it. He then got up and locked arms with the black figure and walked off with it.

"_Aoyama-kun! Aoyama-kun!_" she called, more desperately.

By the time she finished calling him he was already a far distance away from her.

'_What's wrong with Aoyama-kun?', _she thought.

Ichigo got down on her knees and closed her eyes. Why hadn't he heard her? Her thoughts were disturbed by a chilling wind blowing against her back. Ichigo tried to warm herself by rubbing her hands on her arms. She opened her eyes. She suddenly was in a meadow where it was night time. It was beautiful. There was a full moon with stars around it showing off their light. The grass was not tall, but mid-length and swayed to the wind's movements.

' _This place is so beautiful, but even with the moon and the stars it seems so… so… so kurai.' _she thought.

In the distance, she could see a figure. She walked towards it. The moon light was like a spotlight shining upon it. As she got closer she saw that the figure was non-other than Kisshu. He was looking up at the moon. It looked like he was in pain. Wincing, he was holding his shirt tightly, while blood dripped down his stomach.

"Kisshu…?" she whispered.

Suddenly, everything started to fade. Ichigo closed her eyes again. Everything was pitch black when she tried to open them. The only thing she could hear was an annoying beeping sound.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, are you dressed? It's time to go to school!" said her mother.

"_Mada desu!"_, Ichigo replied.

She was awake…

Kisshu was lying on a building, looking at the sky. He was still thinking of the last battle he had with Ichigo. He remembered her reaction when the chameleon turned into Masaya. How he wished that was her reaction when he was supposed to battle her. His eyes burned with fury.

'_Why? Why do you love such a feeble human? Why?!'_, he thought.

He clenched his fists at his thoughts. Suddenly Taruto flew beside him.

"Pai and I saw the fight with Mew Ichigo and the kamereon," he said, arms folded.

"So?" said Kisshu.

"_So?!_ That chimera animal could of killed Mew Ichigo easily! But _you_ had to be all _lovey-dovey_ about the Mew and stop the battle! Now the other Mews probably know about it and will be on their guard! In fact, Mew Ichigo is probably healed by now!"

Kisshu glared at the younger alien. Taruto and Pai seemed to not understand at all. His love for Ichigo was deep and still kept growing. All they seemed to care about was Deep Blue and reclaiming the Earth. Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true. Taruto would sometimes complain about Deep Blue coming whenever he wanted. And he sometimes spoke up about some of his orders were not fair. Once, Kisshu had seen his face pink after a mission with Pudding. Ever since then he always would wonder about the two. Pai, however, was different. He was not an open-book and seemed to only carry about Deep Blue-sama.

"Just go and set up another mission," Kisshu said, less angry now that he thought about Taruto's ways.

Taruto shrugged, "Heh, whatever."

Kisshu sat up after he teleported away. Ichigo was still on his mind and he wondered what she was up to. He wondered how _he_ could please her in a much better way than Aoyama did. All of a sudden he had a wonderful idea.

'_I'm going to come get you, koneko-chan,_" he thought.

And with that he teleported off to get Ichigo.

Ichigo was off at school, waving at her two best friends, Moe and Miwa. They looked at her with a worried face, but Ichigo didn't seem to notice.

"Konichiwa Moe and Miwa," she said cheerfully.

"Ichigo what happened to you?" asked Miwa.

"Yeah. Why do you have those bandages? Are you okay?", asked Moe.

Ichigo looked at herself. She hadn't noticed the bandages that were on her. She couldn't seem to remember how she got them until she remembered those two words, '_Forgive me'._ Ichigo now had a sad expression on her face. She had remembered Kisshu saying that he would heal her anyway he could. After how he was disappointed by her reaction with the fake Masaya he still saved her _and_ healed her. She remembered his face on how much he had been hurt.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" asked her blonde-headed friend.

"Yeah your face is all red," said Miwa.

"_Ichigo," they both said in unison. _

Ichigo shook her head to snap herself out of it. She then gave her friends a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking," she said.

She then ran off to the school's yard where she could relax. She didn't care if she was late to class any more, she just needed to get her head straight. Ichigo sat on the bench, looking up at the clouds. All of a sudden Kisshu appeared in the sky floating down to meet Ichigo. Once Ichigo saw him her eyes grew wide.

"K-Kisshu?! What are you doing here?!" she asked, almost screaming.

" Come on koneko-chan. I want to show you something," he said.

And before she could say anything he teleported her with him. Ichigo held on to Kisshu tightly as they teleported. Kisshu grinned. It was comfortable to him to have her almost hugging him.

"We're here koneko-chan," he said.

Ichigo opened her eyes. They were in a meadow, similar-she noted- to the one in her dream, only in the day time. Ichigo then remembered Kisshu in her dream, and how he was in pain. Ichigo bowed her head, with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Kisshu," she started to say, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

Kisshu grabbed her chin so they were looking at each other.

"Ichigo," he started to say, "close your eyes."

He leaned closer to her ready to kiss her.

"Kis…."

Before she could even finish his name, Kisshu was kissing her passionately on the lips. Ichigo felt her cheeks warm up. She did not even move during the kiss. Only, on thing did not occur to her. She had dropped her cell phone at the school yard when Kisshu had picked her up. After she had left with Kisshu, the cell phone had started ringing. It now left a message which would be very important:

'_Hello, Ichigo. This is Masaya Aoyama calling. I just wanted to tell you that I am on my way back to Tokyo and will be coming on Thursday. I really miss you. I hope to see you again soon.' _

**Definitions:** Kurai= dark

Mada desu= not yet

Kamereon= chameleon

Sama= Mr. or Mrs. (pol) (suf), manner, kind, appearance

Koneko=kitten

Chan- suffix for familiar (female) person

Konichiwa= Hello


	4. Spilling out the Truth

**Hey I'm back! I know it's been a while but I had to bring my grades up. To answer your question Animesisters13, this is bases off of the anime not the manga. This is a KisshuxIchigo fanfiction so beware Masaya lovers! My definitions will be at the bottom. If you have any complaints, please complain to the author, not the story. On with the story! **

** I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

The sun was setting and made a beautiful shine against the meadow. The wind was blowing the trees lightly as flower petals danced in the air. The clouds were now leaving so the stars would come. It was as if spring was showing off what it could do best morning and night; being beautiful.

Ichigo opened her eyes halfway, still dazed by the kiss. Kisshu was sitting next to her, eyes closed, but not asleep.

'_What a beautiful sunset,' _thought Ichigo, '_I could stay here all day…'._

She began to close her eyes sleepily and lay back against the tree. She was about to begin her catnap. She was about to lay her head on Kisshu's shoulder. She was about to _completely_ forget about Masaya Aoyama. When suddenly…

Ichigo's eyes popped open and her head spun to look around.

'_S-sunset? How long have I been here? Did I really get that comfortable? Forget about comfort! I need to get back to the café!' _she thought.

"Kisshu. Kisshu! Wake up!" exclaimed Ichigo as she shook him.

"Hmm. What?" Kisshu mumbled

"I need to get back to the café! Can you teleport me there?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Sure sure." 

Kisshu picked up Ichigo in his arms and teleported. Ichigo had closed her eyes for the whole ride. They arrived in front of the café in two seconds.

"Thank you Kis-" Ichigo was interrupted by his fist moving slowly to her face. Ichigo stiffened.

'_Its not another kimera anima is it?' _she thought.

Kisshu opened his fist to reveal her cell phone. He smiled at her playfully.

"I think you dropped this," he said.

"Oh! My cell phone! Thank you Kisshu!" she said taking the cell phone and bowing afterwards.

Kisshu teleported away while Ichigo ran towards the café. She burst through the doors while trying to catch her breath.

"I'm here!" Ichigo shouted

"Ichigo! Where have you been?" shouted Mint.

"Mint-Chan is right. We have all been worrying sick about you," said Lettuce.

" Yeah! Pudding had to do all the work! _Na no da_!" exclaimed Pudding.

"Coming to work this late is not acceptable," agreed Zakuro.

"Well squirt? We're waiting…" said Ryou.

Ichigo was now sweating, but not because she had been running. How could she tell them that she was with Kisshu all day? They'd kick her to the curb! They wouldn't trust her anymore! They'd give away her place her position as leader! But worst of all, they'd never let her see Kisshu again…

Just then, Pudding put her hand in Ichigo's pocket and got her cell phone.

"I got it! I got oneechan's cell phone! _Na no da_!" Pudding exclaimed.

"P-puding-chan! Give that back!" yelled Ichigo.

Ichigo chased Pudding all around the café. She used all of her normal speed but the cat couldn't catch the monkey. While they were running, Pudding was looking through Ichigo's phone and noticed that she had a missed call.

"Hey! What's this?" said Pudding.

Pudding played the message:

_Hello, Ichigo. This is Masaya Aoyama calling. I just wanted to tell you that I am on my way back to Tokyo and will be coming on Thursday. I really miss you. I hope to see you again soon.' _

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Each had either blank or thoughtful expressions on their faces. Pudding, of course, broke the silence.

"Oh! That's why you were late! You were talking to Aoyama-san!" she exclaimed.

"Oh I'm so excited! Aoyama-san is coming on Thursday!" exclaimed Lettuce.

"Well that's still not an excuse to be late." Lectured Mint.

Shirogane and Zakuro just stared as if trying to figure out what _really _made her late.

And as for Ichigo, the only thing repeating in her head was:

'_Aoyama-kun is coming on Thursday?'_


	5. Who's the cake for?

**Hello and welcome to Ch 5 of Please Accept It. I apologize for not putting the definitions for my last chapter. Feel free to complain to the author but not the story. This is a KisshuxIchigo fanfiction so beware Masaya lovers! Now on with the story! **

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

For the next few days, Ichigo had been preparing for Masaya's arrival. She bought new clothes, and researched about England just to have a conversation with him when he came home. When Ichigo told her parents, they decided to throw a 'Welcome-Back-Party' for him. The Mew Mew team helped buy gifts for the party. Ichigo still called Masaya, but he still never answered his phone, which was awkward, considering the fact that he had _just_ called her.

Ichigo's dreams became more vivid, for she could now see that the shadowy figure was a girl. In the meadow with Kisshu, he seemed to be saying something, but she could never make out his words. His lips were moving, but nothing came out. Tears spilled down his cheeks, and blood ran down his stomach, as he tried to keep the blood from spilling. Whenever Ichigo tried to run for him, whenever she took one step, the dream was over.

It was Wednesday now, and Ichigo was heading to Café Mew Mew to ask Akasaka to help her bake a cake. Kisshu hadn't slept since the day at the meadow with Ichigo, and was now hopping from house to house. When he spotted Ichigo, he hopped off the house and landed right in front of her.

"AH!" Ichigo screamed

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" Kisshu 'apologized' with a smirk.

"Not now Kisshu! I need to get over to the café!" Ichigo said as she sped past him.

"I know it's gonna be an obvious answer, but what for?"

"I'm going to bake a cake!"

"What's the occasion? Is it for me?"

"No. It's for Aoyama-kun!"

Kisshu's smile slowly disappeared while he came to a stop.

'_She's going to make a cake for Masaya Aoyama? Why would she bake a cake for him and not me? Could it be that he's coming back? If that is the case, then I won't let Ichigo fall for him that easily while he's here. In fact, __he won't even be here at all.' _Kisshu thought.

Ichigo stopped and looked back to see if Kisshu was still following her. He wasn't. He just stood there, looking angry, angrier than usual…

"Kisshu, what's wrong ?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," he said with a reassuring smile. Even though he had a smile on his face, Ichigo could still see fire in his eyes.

"I'll be back. Ok?" he said.

Ichigo just nodded and watch him fly into the sky.

'_I wonder what's wrong with Kisshu,' _she thought as he flew away and eventually teleported.

Ichigo headed off to Café Mew Mew. While she was about to head inside, she saw Pudding hanging a poster saying:

_MEW MEW CELEBRATION ON THURSDAY! COME PARTY WITH YOUR FRIENDS! NEW DOUBLE RASBERRY CAKE WITH VANILLA ON TOP! _

"Great job Pudding!" exclaimed Ichigo.

Pudding nodded her head as a 'thank you' and continued working. Ichigo went inside, only to see that everybody was working: Lettuce was putting up balloons; Zakuro was putting streamers on the walls; Mint was checking the tea to see if it tasted right( which does not qualify as working but Ichigo left her alone for now).

"Konichiwa minna! Everything looks great!" Ichigo exclaimed.

After Ichigo got dressed, she hurried off to the kitchen to meet Keiichiro Akasaka to bake the double raspberry cake with vanilla icing on top. Meanwhile, Kisshu was off to discuss what was on his mind.

Taruto glanced at him and called for his mature teammate, " Hey, Pai! Lover-boy is back!"

"Pai! I have an idea for a chimera animal. So get ready." Kisshu ordered .

"Why are you in such a hurry after your big date?" Pai teased.

Kisshu glared and shouted at him, "Shut up and listen!"

Kisshu smirked. "I have a plan."

**Definitions: **

**Konichiwa: hello **

**Minna: Everyone/everybody **

**That's the end of this chapter! I promise you the next chapter will have more fighting with ALL the mews, not just one like last time… There will definitely be more Kisshu and Ichigo romance. Masaya is coming in the next chapter and that will probably be my last if not the next one after that. Oh! One more thing, it's coming soon since I'm out of school! See ya!**


	6. My SweetHeart

**Hello and welcome to chapter 6 of Please Accept It. I was inspired by all of your reviews and decided to write the next chapter early! Of course, as always, Japanese definitions will be at the bottom. This is a KisshuxIchigo so beware Masaya lovers. If anyone has any complaints please complain to the author, NOT to the story. Now on with the story! **

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

The Mew Mews were all eager for Masaya's arrival and were making the finishing touches on the Café.

"Ichigo oneechan! When is Aouyama-san coming?" exclaimed Pudding

Ichigo shrugged and brought out her phone, "I'll call him."

As Ichigo waited for Masaya to pick up his phone, flashes of her dreams danced in her head. She thought of the girl that Aoyama-kun walked away with. Who exactly was she? And what exactly did she want with Masaya.

'_I shouldn't worry about it,'_ Ichigo thought, _'It was just a dream…' _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Masaya's voice, "Moshi moshi".

"Ah! Aoyama-kun! When are you coming? Are you almost here?" Ichigo asked.

Masaya laughed and said, "Calm down Ichigo, I'm getting off the plane right now. Oh! And also, there's someone I want you to meet. She's really nice, and I'll think you'll like her."

Ichigo pulled the phone away from her ear. Who was this person Masaya was bringing? And it's a… _she? _

'_Could this be the girl that was in my dreams?'_ thought Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Hello?"

"Oh! Sorry Aoyama-kun, I was just-"

All of a sudden Ryou burst through the doors.

"Mew Mews! There's a chimera animal!"

All of the Mews nodded.

"Sorry Aouyama-kun, I have to go," apologized Ichigo. Then she hung up the phone before Masaya could get a word out his mouth.

One at a time, the Mew kissed their pendants.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!" 

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The Mews ran downtown where the chimera animal was. There they found not only the chimera, but the aliens as well.

"Kisshu! Why are you doing this?" yelled Ichigo.

"Well, I have to keep up my reputation, plus this one was made by Pai." He said as he pointed toward his teammate.

The chimera animal was a crab, who had a mirror shell to defend itself. It blew fire from it's lips and terrified the people. All of the Mews summoned their weapons and prepared to fight. They knew this chimera animal was different from the rest.

"Pudding! Try to use a Pudding ring!" shouted Ichigo.

Pudding nodded, "Ok!"

"Ribbon… Puddingring INFERNO!"

The crab became frozen in the Pudding. It slowly started to breathe. Soon a flame of fire left it's lips and the pudding started to melt.

"I'll get it!" shouted Mint.

"Wait Mint! " shouted Zakuro.

But it was too late. "Ribbon… Mint-o ARROW!"

The arrow shot at the chimera but bounced back, aiming straight for Mint. Zakuro sprang up in the air and caught Mint before the shot hit her.

"Oneesama…" said Mint.

"Don't attack at it's shell, or else the attack will bounce back," warned Zakuro.

The crab attacked the Mew Mews with fire and sometimes stepped on them. Pudding tried to confuse it by running around it, but the chimera spinned on its shell, knocking the little monkey out. Lettuce tried to burn the fire out using her water powers but the chimera soon burned her with fire. Mint tried to hover over it so it would get confused and fall on its back. The chimera sat down and remained calm, not doing anything. When Mint became curious and went in front of the opening of the shell, the crab burned her with fire, also blowing her back into a building. Zakuro got on top of the crab and tried to hit the opening with her whip. Since the shell was made out of mirrors, and the crab kept moving, she accidently slipped off and got stepped on by the chimera. Taruto laughed in amusement.

"He he, I got to hand it to you Kisshu, this was a very good plan!" he complimented.

Kisshu smirked. "Why thank you! Now Kani! ATTACK! GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!" demanded Kisshu.

Tears came to Ichigo's eyes. She looked at her teammates who were hurt and knocked out. She looked at the chimera animal who was about to attack and then her eyes turned to Kisshu.

"Kisshu! I know you wouldn't do this! You're my tomodachi, aren't you?" she asked while tears streaked down her face.

The smirk on Kisshu's face disappeared as he saw her cry. He sighed and floated down to her. Kisshu put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry konecko-chan, it's only for show. It's not like your actually going to get hurt or anything. This is something I had all planned out. But the show's merely beginning!" Kisshu exclaimed.

And with that, Kisshu floated back up in the air.

"Kani! Prepare to fire on my mark… 5…4…3…2…1…FIRE!" Kisshu demanded.

The chimera animal began to blow fire. Ichigo put her strawberry bell out in front of her just in case she had to shield herself. When the fire was about to hit her, all of a sudden, out of the blue, the Blue Knight appeared and rescued Ichigo.

"Aoyama-kun…" said Ichigo.

The Blue Knight sat her down next to a tree.

"Stay here…" he said.

"HA! This is the part I've been waiting for!" exclaimed Kisshu.

He immediately pulled out his dragon swords. Nighttime was arriving and the city now was a bit calm with news reporters everywhere.

"Kani! Stay down! I've got this one…" said Kisshu.

Pai and Taruto teleported with the chimera animal, knowing that it was Kisshu's battle, and they had done enough destruction for one day, plus they could use the chimera animal another time. But maybe they wouldn't… The Blue Knight knew where the weak spot was and immediately pulled out his sword. He struck the chimera in the opening of the shell and it burst into ashes.

Kisshu smirked and said, "Tough guy huh? Well let's see how tough you really are!"

While they were fighting, Ichigo was thinking so much, her thoughts flashed in front of her very eyes.

'_Aoyama-kun is fighting with Kisshu. Why? Why is he fighting with my tomodachi?'_ she thought.

Flashes of her dreams danced rapidly in her head now.

'_Kisshu; the meadow; Masaya Aoyama; the park; the girl; the blood; the blood; the blood…'_ her conscious was telling her.

As she came to her awareness, she saw The Blue Knight cut open Kisshu 's stomach, injuring him massively.

"_KISSHU!_" screamed Ichigo .

She rushed over to him in the blink of an eye. She held him in her arms. He had blood all over his clothes.

"Kisshu…" she said.

"Ichigo, please! Step out of the way !"

Ichigo spread out her arms, and protected Kisshu.

"NO! I won't let you hurt Kisshu anymore!"

As the two were arguing, Kisshu tried to make his escape and opened a teleportation warp and went through it.

"Kisshu! Wait!" called Ichigo as she went through.

"Ichigo! Stop!" called the Blue Knight as he went through.

Ichigo arrived at the meadow where she had been last time, and the one that was in her dream. It was also nighttime, like in her dream. She saw Kisshu up a hill and ran to him. He was looking up at the moons, just like in her dreams. Kisshu turned to Ichigo, with sadness in his eyes.

"I don't know why you have to put up with that guy. I mean, you deserve much better," Kisshu said.

'_So those were the words he said in my dream,' _thought Ichigo.

Ichigo sat next to him, and placed her hand on his head.

"Something tells me that that girl he wants me to meet won't be all that friendly when she sees me, plus I never really could contact him. He was probably with her… Maybe. I'm not saying anything," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed and put his head in her lap.

"Ichigo, he _has _been with her, but I think their only friends."

'_If you're only FRIENDS you should at least call the girl that you've been dating who's been trying to contact you the ENTIRE time you've been away!' _she thought rather angrily.

Kisshu saw her face and could easily tell she was mad.

"Don't worry about it… Things will turn up in the morning. I promise." Kisshu reassured.

Ichigo nodded. Meanwhile, The Blue Knight arrived and looked around for Ichigo. It wasn't hard to tell that she was up the mountain in the meadow because it wasn't very high. He saw Ichigo and… Kisshu. He saw Kisshu's head resting on Ichigo's lap. Masaya then realized something that he hadn't realized before, although he couldn't quite put all the pieces together, something told him to leave them alone. He soon went back into the transportation warp.

Kisshu was asleep and Ichigo was in her normal form. Ichigo couldn't help but notice that Kisshu looked peaceful while he was sleeping.

'_Just a kiss, right? Only a peck on the nose,' _she thought.

Kisshu opened one eye and saw her leaning in, and puckered his lips, a little too much. Ichigo saw this and giggled. Kisshu chuckled.

"What? No kiss?" asked Kisshu playfully.

"Well, I _was_ only going to do it on the nose, until you did that," she said.

All of a sudden, Ichigo blushed.

"Kisshu I…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Yeah?"

"I would like to go home now. Sorry but my parents are going to be worried."

There was a silence for 10 seconds. Kisshu broke the silence and started to laugh.

"Ok. Let's go," he said as he offered his hand.

**Definitions: Moshi moshi- Hello (When answering a telephone or when trying to get someone's attention) **

**Kani- Crab **

**Tomodachi- Friend **

**Aoyama- Blue Mountain (Ao- blue, yama-mountain) **

**Yay! Chapter 6 is finished! The next one is definitely going to be the last chapter! I had that feeling when I was writing the end of chapter 5… Oh! And thanks for the reviews! I wouldn't of got up and even TRIED to write another chapter in the first place if it wasn't for all of you! So thanks! Until next time! See ya! **


	7. Please Accept It

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 7 of Please Accept It. It is the LAST chapter of the story! YAY! I will make another story that's about… Well, I'll tell you in the summary. But I will tell you this! Every character in Tokyo Mew Mew will be in the story! (Maybe) So like I always say this is a KisshuxIchigo fanfiction so BEWARE Masaya lovers! I will not bother putting any Japanese words. **

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

It was a Saturday morning, and Ichigo lyed in her bed gazing up at the ceiling, thinking. She was thinking about thinking about the othernight with Kisshu and what he said. Did Aoyama really care about her? Who was that girl he wanted her to meet? And how come Masaya didn't make her as happy as she was with Kisshu?

Ichigo was getting a headache by all these thoughts. She decided to go downstairs and go get some tea. All of a sudden she began to have a debate with her conscious.

'_Why am I getting so worked up about this. I mean Aoyama-kun is the one I love. But at the same time I have doubts about him. Oh, what am I talking about? I shouldn't be thinking too much about what Kisshu said. But he IS a close friend. And plus, the other night we almost ki- W-WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? I SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT KISSING AOYAMA-KUN!... shouldn't I? I mean, he said that he wanted me to meet his close friend which is a girl. What if it's his girlfriend? And I always feel uncomfortbale and embarassed around him. But with Kisshu I could just relax and be happy while enjoying a sunset… Does that mean…' _

Ichigo made up her mind. She got up from her chair and ran outside- evn though it was raining-without an umbrella.

'_Who's the one who protected me from that chimera animal. He was. Who's_ _the one who was always there for me when I was sad. He was. Who's the one who always loved me. He was.' _She thought.

She found who she was looking for in the abandoned amusement park, sitting on a horse in the merry- go-round.

"Kisshu…" she spoke.

Kisshu turned his head, "Ichigo? Is that you?" he said. He chuckled, " Your soaking wet."

Ichigo shook her head. "I don't care. I've got something to tell you Kisshu." She said as she sat down next to him.

"What is it Ichigo?" asked Kisshu.

Ichigo began to hold Kisshu's hands. A blush crept on both of their faces.

"…I love you Kisshu," Ichigo said. Kisshu's cheek s started to turn red but he smiled anyway.

"Really?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded. She leaned in and kissed him passionatley. All of a sudden the rain stopped pouring. The birds came out to take baths in the puddles and pick up worms that were out on the cement. The rainbow shown in the sky with it's colors shining brightly.

'_Yes, this is the feeling that I want whenever I am with you. You are the light bulb that makes me shine, that makes me happy. I will always love you. Forever and after.'_ Thought Ichigo.

All of a sudden Ichigo remembered she had to meet Masaya's new 'friend'.

She parted her lips from Kisshu's. "I'm sorry Kisshu but I have to go. I'll see you later!" said Ichigo. Kisshu waved good bye and teleported with a grin on his face. Ichigo ran to the park, where Masaya was usually found. She found Masaya sitting on the bench looking like he was waiting for somebody.

'_Huh? Was he waiting for me?'_ she thought.

She began to take a step forward but stopped when she saw a girl walk his way. Masaya smiled at her and got up. They began to walk away together, hand in hand.

'_Please don't let this be like my dream…' _she thought.

"_AOYAMA-KUN!_" she yelled.

Masaya turned around, stunned, and began to walk towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo there's no need to yell, silly. That's Yumi. She's a close friend of mind like I told you. I would never lie to you Ichigo. Now how about we-" Masaya reached out his hand to grab Ichigo's but Ichigo yanked her hand back.

"I'm sorry Aoyama-kun, but there's someone who's-" Ichigo was interrupted by Aoyama.

"I know who your talking about Ichigo, and it's okay." Aoyama sighed " You really do love him don't you?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, I do… So please accept it my sweet heart."

**How'd you like my ending? I had it planned since the beginning ! I'm gonna put the lyrics to the song My SweetHeart in the next chapter. I'm gonna put that in all my Tokyo Mew Mew stories. Should I put the whole song or just the part that's on the show?... Hmmmm… Oh well! See you later!**


	8. Tokyo Mew Mew theme song Whole

** Tokyo Mew Mew Theme Song: My SweetHeart **

_RIBON wo masunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni aumade wasuretta. _

I believed I'd become a changed me if I tied a ribbon in my hair and tried to smile. A bit of courage becomes self-confidence; I had forgotten that until I met you.

_Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru_

_Tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no _

_It's show time! _

Every girl can become invisible

They use a special kind of magic

It's show time!

_Doki Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no _

_Iron na watashi misete ageru dakara _

_Motto Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo _

_Anata ni todoketai yo uke totte ne * my sweetheart _

Make my heart beat, I always want it to throb

I've shown you so many side of me, so…

To be more honest, these overflowing feelings

I want to send them all to you

Please accept it my sweet heart

_Hikara no hanataba dakishimetera mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara _

_Otto na risou ni toduku you ni kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase_

If I embrace a bouquet of light, it'll surely be radiant tomorrow

So hoping to receive this large ideal, the wings of my heart will soar

_Onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no _

_Taisetsu na hito ni deattara _

_It's show time! _

Every girl can become pretty

If they meet someone precious to them

It's show time!

_Uki * Uki suru you na hajimari kitaishiteiru _

_Shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto _

_Zutto*Zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne _

_Te to te wo tsunai da nara _

_Fushigi da yo ne change my mind _

Like a light heart, I'm anticipating the beginning

I want to explore the part of you I don't know more

Always near me, I want to dream together

When we connect hand in hand

It sure is strange, change my mind

_It's show time! _

It's show time!

_Doki*Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no _

_Iron na watashi misete ageru dakara _

_Motto*Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimocho wo _

_Anata ni todoketai yo_

_Uke totte ne* my sweet heart _

Make my heart beat, I always want it to throb

I've shown you many sides of me, so…

To be more honest, these overflowing feelings

I want to send them all to you

Please accept it, my sweet heart


End file.
